


what would i do without you?

by teacupbutter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupbutter/pseuds/teacupbutter
Summary: Dream has been struggling with his writing for hours, and Sapnap tries to make him feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	what would i do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Dream is in college, and Sapnap lives in the next town over for plot convenience.
> 
> Note: Meant to be platonic! I don’t mind if you read it in a different way, just making it clear that’s not my intended tone for this one.

There was still nothing typed onto the document, and Dream cursed to himself for it. He had spent hours sitting in front of his computer screen only for all amounts of motivation to be absent. No distractions in particular were even stopping him from working, he just felt so... far away from _everything_.

He sighs, leaning back in his chair. A few notifications turn on his phone. They aren’t messages or anything like that, though. After picking it up and unlocking his home screen, Dream hesitantly clicks on his friend’s contact.

_Calling Pandas :)..._

“Dude! What’s going on? You haven’t texted me at all today. I was getting worried as hell.”

”Sorry, I’m just really tired.”

The two of them go silent, and his friend must’ve picked up on the tone of Dream’s words. ”Alright. I’d love to talk, but I really gotta go. See you in a bit.”

Dream leans his head against the desk as his phone beeps, signaling that the call had ended. He wish Sapnap had stayed and talked with him but he probably had better things to do. Or more interesting people to talk to. God, he hated being a burden.

His arms found their way under his face as his eyes began to sting. What was even stopping him from writing? Dream had always been fairly creative and motivated to complete any work he had started; however, right now it seemed impossible to do anything. He probably needed a shower.. and sleep.. and food..

These thoughts halt to a stop when Dream hears a knock on the door. Who would that even be? None of his friends live all that close to him, and he hadn’t made plans with anyone. His heart beats a little bit faster at the thought of anyone seeing him right now- the place is a disaster and he looks terrible in contrast to his normal appearance. The knocking repeats itself, but is now louder.

”Dream?”

Dream sighs in relief at the voice. He gets up from his desk and treads across the dark apartment to the door. He turns on the lights and opens the door to see Sapnap. A huge smile is visible on the shorter man, and Dream tries to soak in the sight of his friend’s soft brown hair and dimples before he is enveloped in a hug. Sapnap has always given amazing hugs- ones that make you feel entirely safe and loved. He leans his weight into Sapnap more, and then realizes they're still in the doorway. Dream pulls away, and looks at his friend sweetly.

"You didn't have to come, you know," He almost whispers to Sapnap. The shorter man laughs in his typically hearty manner, and Dream could feel his face grow hot. "What?”

"Yes I did! You sounded so... _sad_. Like uncharacteristically sad, dude."

" _Whatever,"_ Dream tries his best to sound serious, or carry a sassy tone, but the smile plastered across his face is incredibly misleading. The tear-stains are also prominent. Sapnap doesn't comment on them. “Just come inside, idiot.” 

The cold air from the hallway is what draws them to completely remove themselves from each other. He leads Sapnap to his living room. His apartment was on the smaller side, so every room is somewhat visible from the entrance. The shorter man avoids eye contact in favor of glancing around the apartment for a problem. He notices bright, reflective light from the bedroom.

“Your computer is on,” Sapnap says slowly, looking towards the taller one in the room. His words are careful. Maybe he can tell that it’s what caused the obvious stress in Dream’s mannerisms.

“Yeah, I- I know. I know. I was going to stop working, I promise! But I don’t know..I really don’t want to do nothing before I sleep and then stay up, but I just,” Dream says before taking a deep breath. The words come out all together, and he shuts up in favor of not rambling on for too long. His thoughts become blurry and hard to understand. Luckily, this mess of emotions he experiences subsides when Sapnap hugs him again.

“That paper isn’t even due ‘til next week, dude. You’ll be okay,” His friend says softly, with his arms overlapping Dream’s back. “I know you want to be productive, but you smell like shit.”

Dream bursts out laughing. He sways in the hug and even struggles to breathe. Once the wheezing part stops, he pulls away from the hug. “WHAT? Smell yourself, asshole!”

“No for real,” Sapnap says through light, dissipating laughter. His hand moves to Dream’s back when they stand next to one another. “Go take a shower and I’ll make us food.”

The atmosphere of the house slowly drains itself of melancholy when Dream smiles again. He forgets to respond, but Sapnap has already moved to the kitchen extending from his living room. His mind flips, and he realizes how often his friend is always at his immediate (and metaphorical) side. When he doesn’t even know that something is wrong- Sapnap knows. He recognizes a problem hidden in the words no one wants to say, and is always cautious when necessary.

Dream couldn’t be more grateful when Sapnap scolds him for not getting in the shower from his kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If Dream or Sapnap ever change their mind about fanfics, I will take this down!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :>


End file.
